Jump Then Fall
by AliceXShunNotFabia
Summary: Song-Fic. The song is Jump Then Fall by Taylor Swift. AliceXShun, it's about their relationship. Please review, ENJOY!


**Jump Then Fall**

**I like the way you sound in the morning**

**We're on the phone and without a warning**

**I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard**

"Hello?" The Russian red head asked into the phone,

"Hi Alice…" The person on the other end stuttered, his tone uneasy.

"D-do you w-want to…"

"Do I want to…? Are you asking me out?" She smiled at his anxiousness.

The gentleman on the other end seemed to take a deep breath, "Do you…"

"Yes" Alice giggled as she cut him off in mid-sentence.

"Yes I'll go out with you Shun"

Shun slightly laughed, "That's not very nice, to cut someone off"

"Oh so you don't want to…" Alice pouted playfully,

Shun chuckled, "See you soon"

He hung up,

**I like the way I can't keep my focus**

**I watch you talk you didn't notice**

**I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together**

Alice looked out the window; Shun was minutes away from her house.

_Our first date…_ She thought to herself, she scanned herself in the mirror to checked if she didn't

Have any embarrassing fly-away hairs or anything stuck in her teeth.

_Ding dong!_

She opened the door and gasped at the handsome young man standing right in front of her,

"You look, beautiful" He complimented,

The girl took one more look at him; she could feel herself get a little light headed, he looked stunning.

Shun lead her to his car and opened to door for her,

"Ladies first" he motioned for her to take a seat.

Something about him, Alice thought, _He's so lavish…_

**Every time you smile, I smile**

**And every time you shine, I'll shine for you**

The young couple sat in a fancy, high-end restaurant.

"Oh Shun, this is magnificent. You really shouldn't have" She took the time to appreciate all the exquisite paintings and centerpieces surrounding them.

He simply grinned and replied, "No, I should have. I should have a long time ago"

_His smile, why must it be so dazzling…_ She smiled back at him; this was a great start to a brilliant romance.

**Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby**

**Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me **

**Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,**

**Say that you wanna be with me too**

**Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall**

It has been pretty awkward between the two teens, ever since their date.

Everyone gathered at the café, run by one of the brawler's parents.

"Sorry I am late, I hope I haven't kept you all waiting" Alice rushed into the café,

Their gazed locked,

Shun got up and walked over to her, "What took you so long?" he asked jokingly,

"I love you" She whispered in his ear, they shared a warm and comforting hug.

"Aww! How cute!" Julie cried,

**Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face**

**You got the keys to me I love each freckle on your face, oh,**

**I've never been so wrapped up, **

**Honey, I like the way you're everything I've ever wanted**

"Shun," She started to ask the question, the question that was burning for an answer.

"Yes? What do you want to ask me?" Shun searched her eyes, hoping to see what she was feeling.

"Well, wh-what do you…?" What was holding her back? It wasn't a hard question to ask. _Come on Alice, It's not even a bad question! What's wrong with you…? _She gave herself a little pep talk,

She gripped the freshly cut grass of the hill top, their secret hide out. Hidden by trees and plants of all kinds.

"What do you even like about me? I have nothing to offer…" She finally got it out,

"Oh Alice, I like many things about you. Too many for me to answer" He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

She giggled, "That's good enough for me"

She pushed herself closer,

"How about me?" Asked Shun,

"Hm? What I like about you…That's easy"

"Then what is it?" he tilted his head, curious for the answer.

She smiled,

"Everything"

**I had time to think it oh-over and all I can say is come closer,**

**Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me**

**Every time you smile, I smile**

**And every time you shine, I'll shine for you**

Valentine's day, oh how much Alice despises it… Or should I say, how much she _used_ to despise it.

Now she has a reason to celebrate this day, she was (And still is) madly in love. In love with Shun, she treasures him. She looked down at her silky, red dress and ran her hand through her hair. _But what I do despise is dressing up… _She sighed and played around with her hair.

Someone knocked on the door, so she walked over and opened her bedroom door.

There was Shun, wearing a black blazer with a dress shirt underneath; the sleeves were rolled up half way. He looked great, like usual. But something was different, this time he was holding a bouquet of roses. He smiled and handed Alice the bundle of red roses.

"Happy Valentine's Day" He pulled her in for a hug,

Alice just giggled, "Happy Valentine's Day to you too" Then she remembered the flowers,

"Oh Shun, you're crushing the roses!"

Shun pulled away and kissed the tip of her nose,

"Sorry, let's go" He took her hands in his and they accompanied each other to a movie and a romantic dinner.

**Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby**

**Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me **

**Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,**

**Say that you wanna be with me too**

**Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall**

"That was great Shun, thanks again" She then went on the top of her toes and kissed him on the lips,

"No problem, same time tomorrow?"

She nodded; "Yes" Alice winked and ran back to her house.

Before she entered her house, she turned back to face Shun and waved.

He smiled and waved back.

"I love you" He mouthed, and drove away.

**The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet**

**I'll catch you, I'll catch you**

**When people say things that bring you to your knees,**

**I'll catch you**

**The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry**

**But I'll hold you through the night until you smile**

School started again, Alice was proud to walk down the halls. She didn't feel vulnerable anymore; she was with someone whom she trusts. Someone that she knew would protect her from trouble.

Then a girl walked up to Shun and smiled, "Hey Shunny! I missed you so much!" She attempted to hug Shun, but he moved away before she got the chance.

"Sorry Sierra, I have to go" He took Alice's hand and they walked to the cafeteria.

"You deserve better! You deserve someone like me! Not that loser fan-girl you're with now!" Sierra screamed,

Shun just shook his head in disappointment, "In her dreams" he muttered under his breath.

"She probably does dream about you, all the girls do" Alice stopped walking,

"You…You're not taking her word on this are you?" Shun asked worriedly,

"Well…" She looked at Shuns eyes, they were practically screaming out _No! No!_

Alice shook her head, "No. I don't believe her"

Shun let go of his breath. They continued to the cafeteria, living a carefree day filled with happiness, romance, and just a tad of jealousy.

**Whoa oh I need you baby**

**Don't be afraid please**

**Jump then fall, jump then fall into me**

**Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,**

**Say that you wanna be with me too**

**Cause I'm gonna through it all so jump then fall**

**Jump then fall baby**

**Jump then fall into me, into me**

_One year later…_

They parted from their welcome hug and spent the rest of the day together.

"Here, I have something for you" He shoved his hands in his pants pocket and searched for something,

Alice looked at him, eyebrow raised, "What for?"

He took out a small red box.

"For you" He smiled at her, placing the box in her hands.

"Happy 1st year anniversary"

She slowly opened the box. She gasped; inside the box was a gold chain, there was a heart-shaped charm.

"I-it's beautiful…Oh Shun, I am so sorry! I didn't get you anything; I know I should have I…"

"Ssh, it's okay. Here…" he took the necklace and walked behind her.

He put it around her tiny neck and clasped it closed.

"Now flip it"

Alice did as told and turned the heart over, there was something engraved on the back…

_Love holds us closer than our very breath._

_I love you._

_-Shun_

"Oh shun…Thank you" she turned around and gave Shun a loving kiss, he put his hands around her waist and kissed her back.

You have to admit, it was a very romantic ending for the perfect day. You would have never found any couple that loved each other more than they did.

**Every time you smile, I smile**

**And every time you shine, I'll shine**

**And every time you're here Baby, I'll show you, I'll show you**

**You can jump then fall; jump then fall, jump then fall into me, into me **

**Yeah**

**

* * *

**

Now THAT was a perfect description for, "A horrible ending"

Please review, I'm happy you read this far XD

In the lyrics, she says she loves every freckle on his face. Well, I don't Shun HAS any freckles…He is amazingly flawless…

The song is Jump Then Fall by Taylor Swift.

I hope you liked it, and remember…Review ;)


End file.
